Suspension systems for automotive vehicles provide vehicle passengers with a more comfortable ride. Aft suspension systems utilize air springs, rather than traditional coil springs, and provide different suspension qualities that may be preferable in some vehicles to traditional coil spring suspensions.
A conventional air spring is a device that is arranged between a vehicle body and chassis. The typical air spring has at least one working space, or cavity that is filled with compressed air. Air spring pistons typically seal the air chamber against a hydraulic shock absorber (damper). The cavity filled with compressed air at least partially fills a bellow, and the bellow is connected to a top cap using a clamping ring, which applies a significant amount of force the top cap. Since the top cap is made of a plastic material, the top cap alone cannot withstand the compressive force applied by the clamping ring to secure the bellow to the top cap. Therefore, a metal ring is used to provide support for the top cap against the compressive radial force of the clamping ring, such that the top cap has sufficient support to withstand the application of the compressive force from the clamping ring. The metal ring is costly to manufacture, due to expensive material costs and complex manufacturing processes.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an air spring assembly which incorporates a support ring that is more easily manufactured, and is less costly.